


That's Not the Right Term

by ephe_meral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sex, Sexy times could've been going on if only Zeke didn't go out of his way to make a statement, Some humour, Sweet, anti-daddy kink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephe_meral/pseuds/ephe_meral
Summary: It's not that Zeke doesn't accept being called anything other than Big Brother™, it's just that 'daddy' doesn't really do it for him.Yep, Eren had to learn that the hard way.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	That's Not the Right Term

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! ❤

They were addictive, Zeke's lips. Eren was lost in bliss, his only purpose being to lock his lips on his lover's again as soon as they lost touch. 

Their home had been quiet as it was shared by no one but the two brothers. The moon had settled early this time of the year, so on one dark evening they decided to head to bed sooner than usual. 

The younger male was lieing on the bed, solely occupied with Zeke on top of him, his hands lurking beneath Zeke's shirt, exploring the elder male's bare, warm skin as they had done many times before during their nights together. Their eyelids were closed while their lips sought each other's close company, enjoying sweet kisses in their dimly lit bedroom. 

A strong hand tightened its grip on loose, dark brown strands of hair as Zeke detached his lips form Eren's, the latter responding with a dissatisfied whine upon feeling his lips being touched by the air instead of his older brother. The blond settled his face in the crook of Eren's neck, deciding to mark yet another territory on the younger male's skin. 

In all honesty, there was no part of the brunet which Zeke had left untouched after their almost two years of being together. He had rubbed up and down Eren's arms, kissed his face, jaw, neck, abs, settled between his thighs, squeezed his ass, glided his fingertips along the side and the back of his body, and licked and sucked on his cock many times before. And still, no occurence of Zeke's sexual endeavours had ever failed to deliver a surge of pleasure through Eren's spine. Not one of Zeke's maddening touches ever failed to make him weak in the knees. 

Like in the present, the young male felt himself becoming helpless beneath his brother again as his cock eagerly responded in his tightening boxers, growing more daring in wanting attention from Zeke's hands and lips. 

'Please...' he helplessly called, unawarely spreading his legs apart.

The elder male hummed questioningly before disconnecting his mouth from Eren's neck, allowing him to speak properly. 

'"Please" what, Eren?' the smooth man asked him promptly, though not impatiently. 'How would you like me to have you?'

His lover opened his eyes slowly, a sly green meeting Zeke's lustful grey. 

'Want your pretty cock inside me, Zeke,' he softly responded, but it was loud enough to be heard and excite his listener. 

The mature blond had actually wanted to call it a day sooner by bringing their snogging sension to an end and falling onto his pillow and drifting off to sleep, but Eren's sweet request was extremely difficult to reject in Zeke's mind, and his pulsing cock seemed to agree. 

'I can't say no to my beloved, can I?' he replied, the smirk evident on his face before kissing Eren's face again, the other accepting his love and resolutely clasping his arms around him. 

Their clothes were soon disposed off, having been thrown carelessly on their carpeted floor in order of Zeke's shirt, his shirt again (worn by Eren), Zeke's sweatpants and his sweatpants again (Eren simply loved to wear his big brother's clothes, is all). 

Their evening was blissful and heated, intimate and loving, and it would've continued to be so if only Eren didn't unintentionally ruin the atmosphere. 

With their bodies being connected like lock and key, Zeke was already being rough and hard enough on Eren, then leaned forward to kiss the side of his face- 

'Harder, daddy...'

Almost on cue, Zeke's lips stopped moving, now only brushing against the brunet's cheek. The moaning brunet who was unaware of his blond's sudden discomfort and kept rocking against him. However, the older male stayed disoriented, almost certain he'd heard those parted, plump lips calling him 'daddy' in an erotically desperate tone. Zeke's mind almost short-circuited and it was not because their intense love-making was so shamelessly wonderful. 

Put simply, the word had bothered the blond. This was not a word that should've been said in their bedroom, not in this way. 

Consequently, Zeke's awareness was heightened. His ears were alerted to make sure whether he'd heard Eren correctly or not. 

He made no attempt to stop Eren, who was still unaware of the suddenly evoked emotional disconnection between him and Zeke. For elder brother's mind pestered him into confirming that he 'd heard correctly. However, no coherent words from Eren had been heard for a while, until a soft, shy moan disturbed him again. 

'Oh, daddy...'

'Yup,' Zeke resolutely said, immediately done with it. 'Yup. OK, Eren.' 

He stopped, and the apathetic and distant tone in his voice had soon come through the receiving male as well. 

'Z-Zeke?' his brunet confusedly asked, unsure what had suddenly gotten into his retreating lover. 

Zeke had made sure to carefully leave his body, not wanting to pain him by harshly pulling out. Though none of that was Eren's main concern because his confusion was blossoming into panic, unsure of what had suddenly made his beloved snap in such a way. 

'Brother, what's wrong? What suddenly happened?' 

Zeke shot Eren a glare as he'd clumsily got off the bed, noticing Eren had used the appropriate term this time.

'Looks like I can say no to you, after all', he indifferently explained as his feet touched the ground and then moved him to pick up his clothes. He'd also picked up his other clothes worn by Eren and threw those on the bed. 

'What?' Eren muttered under his breath, a puzzled expression on his face. He had tried to sit up straight by pushing his elbows against the mattress, noticing something was seriously wrong with Zeke's sudden aloof behaviour. Then he'd witnessed him bending over to pick up every piece of clothing item on the floor, as if tidying the room was of the biggest concern right now. 

'Zeke, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? We weren't finished!' 

'Go finish yourself!' the blond agitatedly countered as he'd stood back up again, 'How could you call me that, Eren!'

'Call you what?' Eren indignantly asked, baffled at what the other suddenly got so worked up over. 

His older brother, standing bare naked next to their bed, his one hand fisting his clothes, the other sassily resting on his hip, addressed the elephant in the room at last with his serious eyes fixed on Eren's. 

'You called me "daddy",' he'd finally told him, reluctantly pronouncing the word. 'That's not who I am.' 

Eren, overcome by complete disbelief, simply stared blankly back at Zeke, unsure of how to respond and needing a few seconds to process what just happened. 

Admittedly, the word had come to him in surprise, but he didn't think it wrong to make his sudden thought audible. It's not as if the brunet was completely clear-minded in the moment, but the entirety of the matter didn't seem much of an issue at all. Eren had thought his uttering to be innocent and his brother to be uncaring about it. Was there really an underlying meaning in calling your big brother daddy?

Anyhow, the young man failed to answer to the other's satisfaction in the first few seconds, which sparked Zeke's decision to dart out of the room. The blond strands of hair shook in disapproval until they disappeared into the bathroom. 

Realising his difficult brother wasn't going to return inside him anytime soon, Eren leaned his head back in frustration, grunting. 

The next day at breakfast, their scrambled eggs were eaten in silence. 

It's not as if Zeke tried to ignore Eren, he'd never do something so inconsiderate and stupid. The blond just wasn't sure when to bring up last night's incident, not after Eren had made him breakfast too.. He'd decided it was best to simply express his gratefulness to the cook sitting opposite him instead. 

'Thank you, it was delicious..'

'You're welcome...,' Eren answered just as curtly, though not awkwardly. He stacked Zeke's emptied plate on his own and brought them over to the sink with the cutlery to wash them. 

'When are you going to calm down?' he'd serenely asked his older brother, once returning to his seat. 

'I have calmed down,' Zeke answered back as calmly as he could once he too returned to his seat, having left to clean the table and stack the bread away. 

His answer didn't impress Eren.

'Ok, daddy.' 

Zeke narrowed his eyes instinctively and gave an unimpressed stare of his own. 

'Eren,' he warned. 

The addressed male shook his head in disbelief, then glared at his older brother disappointedly. 

'Brother, please, it was just a mistake,' he said in defeat. 'Just let it go.' 

It's not as if Eren completely lacked understanding of the situation. No, he was able to empathise with Zeke's stance on the matter. There was the fact that his older brother hadn't good ties with their old man, and also the fact that Eren had mentioned and noticed on few occasions that Zeke's facial structure strikingly resembled their old man's. 

It had only concerned Eren momentarily, when he'd found himself scared and wrong for feeling himself fall for Zeke. But the doubts had soon started to disappear because Eren had become rightly confident the moment he knew his love for his brother had to do with reasons of which none were related to their shared blood. 

In fact, Eren had laughed at the memory of yesterday just this morning as he was dressing up. It started as a short snicker, then eventually turned into a loud wheeze while he was buttoning his shirt since the scence kept replaying in his mind. Ah, his comedic brother. He felt only sad that Zeke wouldn't have laughed along with him even if he'd been there. 

'Zeke, you're being worried for no reason. You're overthinking things again,' the brunet was in an attempt to reassure him over their dining table. 'You're probably acting silly and trying to tie my behaviour down to some latent psychological familial childhood issue or so. Stop.' 

'And what it if it really was some latent psychological familial childhood issue?' Zeke had retorted, but any dislike in his heart and mind were long gone. 

'The only one who has some latent psychological familial childhood issue', Eren repeated the mouthful,' is you, my dear big brother.'

Zeke said nothing in return, though Eren suspected his mysterious mind was full of thoughts he kept hidden. To reduce his brother's worries to a minimum, Eren scooted his chair over to Zeke's and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

'I love you, Zeke, because you're respectful of my feelings and opinions. You're always considerate and kind and you're extremely intelligent and mature, too,' his little brother warmly told him. 'I love you because you are just the man I want, irrespective of anything else.'

He planted a firm kiss on the cheek with that, deciding to bring his beloved out of his doubts on their relationship by generously displaying his love for him.

'My silly big brother,' he lovingly cooed before hugging him as tightly as he could, though their positions were slightly uncomfortable since they were sat on their chairs, their knees touching.

Zeke was deeply moved at Eren's brief monologue, so much that his eyes turned almost misty and his cheeks turned softly red. 

'Thank you, Eren,' came the sincere words in a sombre tone. 'I just doubt myself at times..'

'I know,' his little brother weakly replied, his voice somewhat muffled since his cheek was resting against Zeke's shirt. 'You look down on yourself sometimes. You think you're not good enough. That's what it is, right?'

'...Well, maybe.'

Eren leaned back and sat up straight a little until his eyes met Zeke's.

'My loveliest...' he whispered sadly, his tone empathetic. He didn't know what to do to get rid of Zeke's doubts forever.

'Thank you dearly,' Zeke said, not wanting to bring Eren into this gloomy state nor wanting to feel open and vulnerable. 'I'm quite alright, Eren. I'm just really anti-daddy kink.'

The other male couldn't help but smile at that.

'Yes, I'm aware' he dryly answered. 'Not really our thing, huh?'

'Nope. I'm open for other suggestions, however,' Zeke smilingly responded, wanting to lighten the mood, then actually smiled warmly when Eren stood up and tried to sit comfortably on Zeke's lap, his back against the other's torso.

'You're quite prone to the big brother kink, dare I say,' Eren playfully commented, smirking at Zeke.

'It just really suits me,' the other responded with a cheeky smile of his own. 'Makes me feel like I really am one', he added, and both of them joined each other in a hearty laugh.

'Shall I let you in on something?' the mischievous little brother asked once their chuckles had died down and his older brother acted along by displaying great interest in hearing Eren's "little secret". 

'Ooh, yes?'

Eren turned himself to the side, his long legs dangling against Zeke's right thigh, and looking at his love, he said:

'I'm really into this big brother kink as well, as much as I'm into my big brother.'

Bless the poor brother, because those words didn't do well for Zeke's self-constraint. And so, they promised to enjoy another night of intimacy soon, no "daddy" heard ever again.


End file.
